


Body paint

by MADIE600



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADIE600/pseuds/MADIE600
Summary: Blaine brings some body paint home one night. Fluff and lovemaking ensues ;)





	Body paint

Kurt has been home for a while. His last semester at NYADA is almost over and the workload is dying down. Blaine has been staying late at school helping work on sets for the next musical production. Two weeks to be exact. Two weeks that he's gone to bed without even seeing Blaine. Without hardly seeing his husband. How are they supposed to enjoy married life when they hardly see each other. He said it had something to do with being versatile when he asked why he was going to be there for yet another night, but he was too upset to really pay too much mind to his excuse. He knows he is just being irrational. The end of the semester has been hectic for the both of them, but that doesn't change that fact that he misses him. He's eaten dinner, cleaned up, and showered and now he's watching reruns of project runway when he hears the door being unlocked .

Blaine walks in with a few jars of what? Kurt's not quite sure. Whatever it is there are brightly colored. 

"What are you doing home already? What are in those jars?" Kurt asks, looking at him expectantly. 

Blaine doesn't say anything right away, but walks over and places the jars on the small dinning room table. He pulls two paintbrushes from his coat pocket and places them next to the jars. His coat comes off next, but he doesn't stop there. He pulls the clearly paint stained t-shirt he's been working in off and then starts to un-zip his old ratty pair of jeans so he's just standing in front of Kurt in his black boxer briefs.

"W-what are you doing?" Kurt stutters now, wondering why his husband came home and began stripping in the middle of their tiny apartment. Not that he's complaining.

Blaine continues, still not responding to his questions and he slips his boxer briefs off, tossing them away and finally speaks.

"I've missed you so much and I've felt terrible that I haven't been here," He says as he walks up to Kurt and now they're standing face to face, "I wanted to try something if you'll let me." He finishes, taking his thumb rubbing it across Kurt's cheekbone and smiles softly at him.

Kurt swallows hard and nods a bit frantically as he's at a loss for words right now.

Blaine smiles wider, handing a jar over to Kurt. His eyes are his beautiful honey brown not dark and full of lust. He stands before Kurt naked, a blank canvas waiting to be transformed. He's not hard and ready to pounce but in his natural state. Kurt takes one of the brushes off the table and looks questionably at Blaine. Blaine nods. Kurt giggles a bit and drops down to his knees in front of Blaine, quickly unscrewing the jar, dipping the brush and moving to paint something amusing on his dick. He grabs his hand and stops him. "Not there Kurt," He says, quietly pausing for a moment, "if this turns into something more I want to be able to make love to you like this." He whispers and reaches down to run a hand through his hair. Kurt realizes at this moment he isn't trying to make a joke or just have some kinky fuck session. This isn't sexual... It's not about sex, not right now. It's about intimacy and exploring each other physically and spiritually.

"O-Okay Blaine... I wont." His voice trembles a little from Blaine's declaration and he dips the brush in the bright orange paint. Kurt starts at Blaine's hips and works his way around him, making a pattern of stripes, alternating between the orange and the neon green. Kurt is quiet because he's not quite sure what so say. 

"You know you can talk to me right? I just didn't want you painting him that's all." Blaine responds, looking down at him with the widest grin. 

Kurt looks up at him and grins, "Him?" He questions and Blaine chuckles a little. "Would you rather it be a she?"

Kurt shakes his head, getting serious again and continues to work more concentrated this time. "No I would not... and I know I can talk. I just don't know what to say." He finishes in a comfortable silence, working all the way down Blaine's legs, making diagonal stripes down Blaine's chest and back. Kurt can feel Blaine's eyes on him and the can't seem to look him in the face. Somehow he's become incredibly self conscious and he's not even the one standing fully naked with the exception of some body paint. Kurt stands up straight and they're standing face to face once more. Blaine's eyes are glistening as they graze over every inch of Kurt's face and he paints intricate designs all over Blaine's face.

"All done." Kurt says, a little disappointed that he is in fact done and steps back a bit. 

Blaine struggles to see as much of his work as he can. "Not to shabby," he winks and grins at him. 

"Now what?" Kurt shrugs his shoulders. 

Blaine bends down and grabs all three jars, the third being neon blue. "Take off your clothes and get up on the table." He tells him, void of any of the previous lightheartedness. 

Despite the fact Kurt has not thought any lustful thoughts during this encounter the order gives him chills that settle in his groin and he shivers. He does as he's told. Kurt is on his back on the table and Blaine comes to him and starts at his ankles and paints abstractly, working his way up his legs. Blaine, unlike Kurt, finds many words to fill the silence. He talks about the first time he ever saw him on the staircase at Dalton. How nervous he was when he spoke to him and that he never knew he could 'get butterflies' just by being in his presence, because that's something he thought was only ever told in fairytales. He works his way up past Kurt's waist and up to his chest. The whole experience is emotional overwhelming and Kurt just wants to sob, but he holds back only occasionally letting a stray tear escape. One time Blaine catches him. He doesn't say anything about it and just wipes it away with his thumb. He continues his work on his chest. He talks about how beautiful Kurt is. How every nook, cranny, curve, dip, and swell was made to perfection and was made specifically for him. That he was put on the earth for him. Made only for him. He works his way up and eventually has Kurt sitting on the edge of the table, working on his face. Blaine's face is furrowed in deep concentration, making every effort to make it perfect. He's singing a soft melody of all the songs that pull on Kurt's heart strings as he finishes up the front side. As his singing continues to first song he ever sang to him he helps him up carefully and gestures Kurt to stand away from him. He continues to sing, working his way up his backside as before and Kurt tries so hard not to cry, because he dosen't want to mess up his face. Without breaking the melody he finishes him up and by this time Kurt's shaking from all the emotions and not being able to release them. Blaine takes his hands and turns Kurt to face him, bringing him close. 

Kurt can't speak to protest as Blaine wraps his arms around him certainly messing up all the work that was just done. You both start to dance to the song he's singing. 

_My, heart, stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just, one, touch._  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This, is, real_  
_So take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

It's soft and slow and they both sway to his words. They continue this dance for Kurt doesn't know how long, and he didn't even realize that he had started to cry, but Kurt doesn't care anymore and he just hugs Blaine harder. Kurt can feel his body getting weak and his legs start to buckle. Blaine has got a hold of him so he doesn't fall, but he's uses the weakness and lowers him carefully and effortlessly to the floor. He's stopped singing by this time and is just hovering above Kurt looking into his eyes. "I-I love you sooooooo much Kurt." He whispers and Kurt can tell he's struggling not to break down. "There will ever be enough words or gestures or acts in this world for me to ever show you how much I need you or how much you mean to m-me." He trembles, breaking and and letting a few tears trail down his paint covered face. He grabs Kurt's hand in his. "Touch me Kurt.... please! I-I need you so much right now. I need to feel you!" He begs him and all Kurt can do is nod. Blaine takes his hand and guides it down to his manhood and to Kurt's surprise Blaine is not hard and for some reason it makes him sob uncontrollably. It makes the whole experience that more intimate. That Kurt is not just some object of sexual attaction for him in this moment. That he wants more from him than just a fuck. They complete each other. Kurt slowly starts to fondle the limp mass and Blaine moans softly, his manhood immediately responding. Kurt wraps a hand around Blaine's now semi-hard cock and starts to pump. Blaine bends down to kiss him slowly, but so full of need and passion. After only a few moments he is rock hard and Kurt is begging him. "I-I-I love you Blaine... s-so much... please make love to me! Please... I need you inside me!!!!!"

Blaine shifts off Kurt slightly to grab the bottle of lube from his coat pocket and positions himself between Kurts legs. He slowly enters a lubed finger into Kurt that causes him to let out a trembling breath. Blaine adds a second and eventually a third finger, scissoring and opening Kurt up slowly. Kurt is already an incoherent mess when Blaine finds his prostate.

"Ooooh God B-Blaine! Yes! right there!" Kurt cries as Blaine continues to hit the spot with every thrust of his fingers. Blaine takes his free hand and grips Kurt's now fully hard cock and starts to pump it in time with the thrusts of his fingers. “Christ Blaine y-y-you can’t do that,” he stammered, touching Blaine's wrist to stop him, “or this is gonna be over before it begins.”

“But I’ve waited a lifetime to touch you.” Blaine says in all sincerity and without stopping his movements, but slowing them. Kurt's eyes roll back into his head and he arches his back off the floor as the slowing has the opposite effect.

"It's only been two w-weeks." Kurt manages to speak.

"But it feels like a lifetime." Blaine whispers as he stops his motions and bends down to kiss Kurt, letting him know just how much he needs him right now.

“And we will have a whole lifetime more to touch each other, but right now I'm ready to make love to the love of my life,” Kurt smiled, eyes glistening once again.

And with that not another coherent word is said when he slips easily inside Kurt. They slowly make love on the dinning room floor. It's a sweaty mess, as the paint starts to smear and mix together. They're both a moaning and panting mess. Both them reaching their climax slowly as Kurt meets each one of Blaine's thrusts. Eventually both are on the edge of no return.

"Ohhhh God Kurt... I-I love you baby! Come with me!" He cries and they come together so intensely that they're both convulsing for minutes on the hardwood floor. Blaine collapses spent and exhausted on top of him, the sweat and stickiness of their passion very evident between them. The paint showing no resemblance of what it was before.

“I love you too Blaine, always.” Kurt whispered into his ear.

They both lay there for the longest time not saying anything. Eventually Blaine looks to Kurt and smiles. "I guess we should probably clean up this mess."

"Yeah we probably should." He smiles back.

And they both do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda new to this fandom. Yes I know I'm a bit late ;) Thought I'd write up a little something that's been in my head. Sorry for the mistakes. I don't have a beta. If you like it let me know, because I have a lot of other things in my head just waiting to be written down and shared with you all :)


End file.
